Happy Birthday, Naruto
by greenandred
Summary: "Happy birthday, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sebelum memperpendek jarak mereka. Sho-ai. OOC. AU.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto

Rate : T ? K+?

Warning(s) : OOC

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Naruto**

**by greenandred**

* * *

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pematang pinggir sungai yang tertutup seluruhnya oleh rumput hijau yang, meskipun agak menusuk kulitnya, namun tetap empuk. Pandangannya yang kosong tertuju pada langit biru yang sedikit berawan hari ini. Angin bulan Oktober yang sudah mulai menusuk berhembus pelan, menyapu tubuhnya yang lelah. Di kejauhan terdengan sayup-sayup bunyi lonceng gereja. Ah, betapa hari yang sempurna untuk mengadakan pernikahan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibir botol bir yang tengah dia genggam ke mulutnya dan menenggak habis isinya. Dia menyesal kenapa tadi tidak beli lebih banyak bir di minimarket. Dia menyesal sudah datang ke gereja itu hari ini. Dia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya mencintai gadis itu. Dia menyesal karena dia terlambat, meskipun cuma setengah jam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemalangannya. Atau kebodohannya? Yang manapun sama saja. Dia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya. Seharusnya di tidak usah pergi dari kota ini. Seharusnya dia tinggal saja dan mendampingi dia. Sekarang, menyebut nama gadis itu saja dia tidak mampu. Sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya bahkan sebelum langkah kaki orang itu menimbulkan suara di atas rumput. Dia juga bisa merasakan saat orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan korek api, dan menyalakannya. Orang itu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum beralih bicara pada Naruto.

"Mau rokok?" orang itu berkata sambil mengulurkan rokoknya yang mengepulkan asap. Naruto diam saja. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara. Mengetahui kalau lawan bicaranya tidak bakal menjawab, orang itu menarik kembali rokoknya dan mengisapnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bakal balik lagi ke sini," ujarnya.

Naruto diam. Dia sebenernya sedang ingin sendirian. Tapi dia juga tidak mau repot-repot mengusir laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai setelan jas hitam itu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah salah satu teman sepermainan Naruto yang paling menyebalkan. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun si Rambut Ayam ini masih saja menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bakal kembali, jadi aku diam saja waktu Sakura mulai pacaran dengan Lee," lanjut Sasuke. Mendengar nama kedua orang itu membuat perut Naruto yang rasanya sudah tidak enak jadi tambah mulas.

"Diam, Sasuke," Naruto berkata lemah.

"Wah, ternyata kau masih bisa ngomong. Selamat ya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menghirup lagi rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali hari ini?"

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin gara-gara aku sudah tidak ketemu kau tiga tahun. Aku kan jadi kangen," Sasuke berkata dengan suara dimanja-manjakan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imejnya. Hal ini membuat mood Naruto jadi terangkat sedikit. Dia yakin, temannya yang satu ini tidak bakal memakai nada bicara seperti itu pada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Kecuali, mungkin, Itachi.

"Bego. Pergi jauh-jauh sana"

"Oke, oke. Aku bakal pergi,"

Namun, sebelum Sasuke bisa bangun dari duduknya, Naruto menarik ujung lengan jas hitamnya. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan penuh arti. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke pergi kalau dipandang oleh mata biru indah itu seperti itu? Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

"Susah banget sih jadi temanmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya. Naruto diam saja. Kembali dia memejamkan matanya. Dia mendengar keresak pelan dan bisa merasakan Sasuke mendekatkan diri padanya. Saat dia membuka matanya, pandangannya dipenuhi oleh wajah tampan Sasuke dengan matanya yang gelap.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sebelum memperpendek jarak mereka dan mencium Naruto tepat di bibir.

**End.**

* * *

Happy birthday, Uzumaki-kun!

**G+R**


End file.
